


Gender Rolls Are the Worst Kind of Bread

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys in dresses, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, because gender roles suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short little fic about Dan wearing dresses because it's five in the morning and i can't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gender Rolls Are the Worst Kind of Bread

“Hey Phil, come here for a minute,” Dan called from his place at his computer, “I need your opinion on something.”

Phil clumsily made his way from their couch where he was watching anime to his boyfriend’s room.

“Which do you think looks better?” Dan asked, pointing to the two windows open side by side on his monitor.

Phil looked at the two options on the screen. The browsers were open to two separate websites displaying two different black dresses. The first one was slightly short, about mid-thigh in length on the model, with a halter top and see through lace connecting the top and bottom of the dress. The second one was a bit longer, reaching down to right above the model’s knees, and pretty plain and simple with a tee shirt like top and a bit of a ruffling at the bottom that looked like it would be fun to twirl around in.

“What are you buying a dress for?” Phil asked, sounding more curious than judgmental, which Dan was internally very happy about.

“Just to wear around casually. Not for any special events or dates or anything.”

Phil looked at the two options carefully, comparing and contrasting them in his head. Dan always loved that about his boyfriend, how much thought he put into his decisions when people asked for his opinion on something. It was adorable.

“The second one,” he finally said, pointing to his choice on the screen, “The other one is kinda flashy and more like something you’d wear out to dinner. This one is plain but cute, which is very you.”

“Thanks babe,” Dan said, adding the dress to his cart and proceeding to check-out, “and while I’ve got your attention, what’s for dinner?”

“I was thinking Chinese stir-fry.”

“Sounds great.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days later, Dan’s new dress arrived, and although he tried to remain calm on the outside so that Phil won’t try to make a big deal out of being overly supportive like he usually does, internally he was freaking out. He had been thinking about buying cute dresses and skirts for a while, but up until now he had never really had the courage to actually do it. He’s just going to be wearing it around the house, at least at first anyways, but there’s still this weird sense of importance lingering on the whole action of finally giving in and actually wearing some of the cute clothes that he’s always been in love with.

Putting it on, he can’t believe how pretty it makes him feel. He knows that he’s an attractive person, it’s hard to forget with millions of people on the internet and his amazing boyfriend constantly reminding him, but there’s a difference between attractive and pretty, and he definitely feels _pretty_. He does a quick spin and watches to flowing bottom poof out in the mirror. The dress just feels _so right_.

“Having fun there?” Phil says with a smile, leaning against the doorway of their bedroom.

“So much,” Dan says, twirling some more, “It’s so _flowy_ and _cute_.”

“Yeah it is,” Phil said, walking over and wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist behind him, “It looks like you’re really enjoying it.”

“Just don’t make a big deal out of it, okay?”

“Fine,” Phil said, pecking his boyfriend’s cheek, “but I’m really glad you’re wearing clothes that you like.”

“I still like my other clothes too you know,” Dan said, turning around so he can wrap his arms around Phil’s neck.

“I know you do,” He said, leaning in so their foreheads are touching.

“Making sure. Now let’s go cuddle and watch anime.”

“Sounds like a plan, love.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Ready to film babe?” Phil asked as he finished setting up the tripod in his room.

They had gotten many requests to do that chapstick challenge since the trend started, but after coming out a year ago the pair had gotten an insane amount of requests for the video. At first they were against it, worried about possible backlash for being too fanservicey, but they had been getting more affectionate on camera lately, and they had been too busy lately to come up with a better idea, so agreed to do a fun little challenge video.

“Yep, all set,” Dan said, walking in and throwing the multiple packs of various flavored chapsticks onto the bed.

When Phil turned around he noticed that Dan was wearing his plain black dress. Dan had bought a few more dresses and some skirts over the past few months, but he hadn’t worn any of them outside of the house yet. Phil considered bringing up Dan’s sudden decision to wear a dress online, but decided against it. Dan likes to treat changes like this like they’re no big deal, because really a guy wanting to wear a dress shouldn’t be a big deal, so Phil grabbed a makeshift blindfold and turned on the camera before sitting down on the other end of the bed.

“If any of these are cheese I’m breaking up with you,” Phil joked, looking at the plethora of options in between them.

“Sure you will,” Dan said sarcastically, smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He told himself that he wouldn’t go online for at least a day, to let the inevitable shit storm go down, but Dan has always been terrible at resisting the internet. Typing in the password to his tumblr, the secret one that everyone knew he had but he would never completely admit to having, and began sifting through the multitude of posts on his dashboard. Most of the posts were freaking out in a good way, which is what he expected since he didn’t follow many blogs run by people who would post any kind of hate really; drama is something that he likes to avoid as much as he can.

He prepared himself and clicked on where all of the real reviews would be: the danisnotonfire tag.

Unsurprisingly, there were a lot of multi paragraph posts from people expressing their opinions on Dan’s new outfit choice. Too lazy to read through most of those, at least until he’s gotten a more general idea of how people feel about the dress, he instead reads through more of the shorter and more concise posts first.

There are a surprisingly small number of hate posts, he finds. The vast majority of feedback that he sees is overwhelmingly positive. Some people are talking about how happy they are that he feels comfortable enough with himself to wear a dress on camera, others are talking about how amazing he looks in the dress, more are talking about how big of a step it is for the YouTube community as a whole to have their creators going against gender norms, and even more are just bashing their keyboards in excitement at their fave’s new fashion choices.

“How does it look?” Phil asked skeptically as he entered the room, knowing what his boyfriend must be looking at.

“Unbelievably good,” Dan said, angling the laptop so that Phil could see, “I nearly have to search for the hate posts because they’re being drowned out by all of the positivity.”

“I’m glad out fans are so supportive,” Phil said, wrapping his arm around Dan’s shoulders, “and I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to be yourself in front of them.”

“Me too.”


End file.
